


Holding On and Letting Go

by TheShipSailsItself



Series: Charmed Reboot Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Shaky Hands, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipSailsItself/pseuds/TheShipSailsItself
Summary: Whumptober 2019 - Day 1: "shaky hands"





	Holding On and Letting Go

Macy watched Harry’s hand shake as he reached for the torn edges of her blouse. A choked sound reached her ears and she looked up at his pale, dirt streaked face. Pain lanced through her body as she moved her hands to cover Harry’s before he could pull the wet fabric away. It was bad. It was so, so bad. She didn’t want him to have to see that. Not if this was the end. And there was no way it wasn’t; Macy could see that even if her beloved Whitelighter couldn’t or wouldn’t.

“Harry, don’t.”

“Macy, I have to see what I’m dealing with.”

“No. Harry. _Harry_, listen to me. There’s nothing else you can do. You- We both know that. You don’t have to do this to yourself.”

“**Stop**. Just… stop. You will stop talking immediately and- and you, Macy Vaughn, will allow me to do my damned duty to you. _Please_.”

A sob broke free as he felt slide of her cool palm against the side of his face. His eyes felt hot and he looked to the sky willing away his tears and frustration. _Why must she fight him on this?_

“Oh, Harry, you have. You’ve done your duty. You’ve done everything you can. And now you have to leave before that thing finds you.” 

He wrapped his hands around hers and held it tight to his cheek. He pressed a fierce kiss to her palm. 

“_Never_.” 

She smiled weakly at him and he felt his heart sink, heavy with grief. _She’s given up._ His brilliant and brave charge had given up. He was going to lose her.

A moment of silence passed followed by another. Harry looked down at Macy’s ashen face. Fear clawed through his chest. Her eyes were closed and she was so very, very still. Harry called her name but received no response. He cupped his hand against her throat and took a deep breath before sliding his fingertips over her pulse. It was there, thready but there. He bent over her to press a relieved kiss to her temple. He shoved his grief back down. She wasn’t gone yet and he had his duties to fulfill. He pulled gingerly at the sodden silk that clung to Macy’s abdomen and nearly collapsed himself at the gory sight of her ruined flesh.

Above them a screech and the sound of trees being torn from the ground reminded Harry that they were nowhere near safe even hidden under the twisted steel of what was once his Prius. Harry dropped himself down and covered Macy’s unmoving form. Macy’s eyes fluttered at the sound of the roc’s cries. She twisted and moaned as the noise pulled her closer to consciousness. But with the return to awareness came a return of the excruciating pain. Her eyes met Harry’s for only a brief moment before she once again went limp in his arms, her mind fleeing back into the safety of oblivion.

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around her pulled them both deeper into the shadows of the wreckage. He clenched his hands in to fists and then shook them out, willing the tremors to cease. There was no time for left for fears or hesitation. He could already feel her leaving him. One hand Harry laid against her side, ignoring how sluggishly she was bleeding despite the gaping wound. The other he used to steady her lolling head, pulling her close against his chest. 

“You’ll be fine, Macy. Just stay with me a little longer. I promise. We’ll be alright. Just… _stay with me_.”


End file.
